elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Modify
Modify, or omake_overhaul_modify, or more commonly known as oom, is an Elona variant based off the omake overhaul variant. There is also another variant called oomEx by the same developer based on oom. oom and oomEx are distributed together. oomEx adds some convenience features to oom. Readme (English) Readme (Original) Taken from oom_readme.html omake_overhaul_modifyについて omake_overhaul_modify（以下oom）はomake_overhaul20160417版をベースに改造したヴァリアントです プレイするにあたってomake,omake_overaulの知識があることが前提条件となります このreadmeにはoomの仕様しか載せていないのでomake,omake_overhaulの仕様を前もって確認してください oomはomake_overhaulのベースとなっているomakeを最新Ver.に合わせることがコンセプトになっています oomExはoomをベースに色々便利機能など追加したものになります 割と緩めなバランスで有利すぎると感じるものはプレイヤーの方で各自縛ってもらう方針となります 基本的にomake_overhaulのバランス自体を大きく変えるような変更はしない予定です Elona初心者の方へ まずは公式の安定版（1.16）をプレイすることを推奨します 変更点が1.16→1.22→omake→omake_overhaul→oom,oomExと多岐にわたりますので最初からヴァリアントに手を出すのはおすすめしません Wiki for Elonaに載っている情報は主に1.16まで、更新履歴として1.22を少し扱っているにすぎません それ以降は各ヴァリアントのreadmeなどで各自把握する必要があります また、各種掲示板の質問スレも公式とヴァリアントで区別されていることが多いので注意が必要です それぞれの仕様を正しく理解していないと混乱や誤解のもとになりやすいので、是非公式安定版からはじめましょう 導入方法 * image * user ** graphic *** fruitTrees.bmp *** minimap.bmp *** target.bmp ** ccolor.txt(2016-05-02更新) * oom_readme.html * GuruGuruSMF4.hpi * oomEx.exe * oom.exe * ADDT.dll * BREGEXP.DLL * hspda.dll * oom_history.txt 同梱されているファイルをomake_overhaul.exeと同じ所に上書きコピーしてください 特に太字で表示してあるものはプレイする上で必須です またプレイする際にはバックアップをするようお願いします elona1.22にもhspda.dll(56kb前後)が入っていますが、oom同梱のhspda.dll(96kb前後)を使わないとエラーが出ることがあります またバグ検証等で最新版のomakeを起動する場合は古い方のhspda.dllを使わないとエラーが出ることがあります 心配な方はomake、omake_overhaul、oomで個別にフォルダを作るかhspda.dllのバックアップを取りその都度使い分けてください 互換性 他のヴァリアントとの互換性はありません 独自機能は新規ファイルを作ってなるべくそちらを使っていますが、完全に安全だと言い切れないので移行は自己責任でお願いします よくあるエラーと対処法 WIKIのこちらのページも参考にしてみてください ; HspError 2 : フィート画面等を開くと落ちる場合、hspda.dllを確認してください ; HspError 3 : 起動時に落ちる場合、user/god,user/npc等にファイルが存在しているか確認してください ファイルが存在しない状態でプレイすることはできません ; HspError 7 : ダメージ表示をONにしている状態で起動時に落ちる場合PCを再起動してください こちらでは再現できていませんが何故か治ることが多いようです それ以外の場合エラーが起きた状況を添えてバグ報告していただけると助かります ; HspError 12 : セーブ時に落ちる場合ウイルス対策ソフトからElonaを除外設定してください それ以外で落ちる場合再ダウンロードをしてみる、ディレクトリを浅い場所にする、互換モードで起動すると治る場合があるようです このエラーはElona側でファイルを利用できない場合に起こります 主に個人の環境によるものなので対応は難しい場合が多いです ; HspError 13 : 使用している画像の拡張子を確認してください Elonaで使える画像形式はBMPのみです また一部画像編集ソフト（Gimp等）の場合BMP保存してもElonaでは使用できない場合があります 別のソフトを使ってみてください このエラーはElona側で画像ファイルを利用できない場合に起こります 殆どの場合差し替え時のミスが原因なのでこちら側での対応は難しいです ; HspError 38 : 必要なdllが見つからない時に発生します 同梱のdllを導入しているか確認してください ; Error 39 内部エラーが発生しましたとでて起動できない : バグ報告者に協力していただいた結果、完全に環境依存のエラーと分かったため対応は無理です Elonaに関係なく利用しているモジュール自体が動かないようなので 連絡先 質問・バグ報告等はvip避難所のoomスレにお願いします 他の場所でされても反応できません 当たり前ですが、作者が違うのでoomで起きたバグをomake,ooのお兄ちゃんに報告するのはやめてください 変更点 主にoomExでの変更点となります 大きめの変更は設定からオンオフできるようになっています 仕様変更や細かいバグ修正などReadmeには書いていないことも多いのでoom_history.txtも読むようにしてください 開発環境 Windows10 home(64bit),HSP3.5b2でのコンパイルになっています またElonaは解像度1240*760でやっているのでそれ以外の解像度で描画の不具合が起きていても気づいていない可能性があります 変更点 * システム関係 ** D穴を掘る(dig)を押さなくても壁に体当りすることで採掘を行えるように ** Ctrlを押しながら自分が所有している果実の木に乗ることで果物をもぎとれるように ** Ctrlを押しながら作物の上に乗ることで自動で収穫できるように ** 装備をエンチャントでフィルタリングできるように ** 装備情報欄の拡張 ** ダメージをポップアップできるようにupdate ** スキルトラックを拡張update ** Iでスキルトラックの表示非表示を切り替えられるように ** *ターゲットを指定(target)の情報を拡張 ** 一部文字の処理方法を追加 ** キャラクターシートの表示を拡張 ** 演奏等クエストの残り時間、現在ポイントの表示 ** 店の品揃え更新時間を表示 ** 魔術師の収穫高速化 ** レシピ作成上限の変更 ** 一部動作時にスタック処理を追加 ** 自作魔法の初期設定を確認できるように ** Ctrlを押しながら移動することで種を植えることができるように ** 現在の装備を保存、読み込みできるように ** スキルに応じてオートで装備できるように ** mma,baby同梱のカスタムゴッドの特殊能力に対応 ** 魔道具を合成して強化できるように ** 武器に塗れるポーションを追加 ** キャラメイク時称号を一番最初に決めるように ** 情報屋にネフィア一覧を追加 ** 店に非売品エリアを設定できるように ** アイテムの状態によってインベントリで非表示になるようにupdate ** 滞在者の移動で選択中のキャラの位置がミニマップに表示されるように * バランスに直接関わる変更 ** 食品店の仕様を変更 ** 特製肉まんじゅうのレシピを実装 ** 鍵開け周りの仕様を変更 ** 不思議な巻物で取得できる魔法の確率を調整 ** 自宅かダンジョンにメイドさんや料理を任せたペットがいる場合、飢餓になった時に料理を作ってくれるように ** オートセーブを無効化できるように ** 祝福された名前の巻物では最初にページ数を選べるように ** 連続魔法を若干強力なものに ** ショートテレポート・テレポートの飛ぶ範囲を変更 ** 冒険者として引き継いだペットの仕様を変更 ** 物質感知を少し便利に ** NPCが異なる職業で登場する確率が上昇New! ** 職業初期装備の設定を追加New! * 差し替え・RP関係 ** 果実の木の種類ごとに差し替えできるように ** メイドさんのポートレートとキャラチップを差し替え出来るように ** 家具を方向指定して置くときに家具のグラフィックも表示するように ** 自物件用のマップチップを使えるように ** i干渉する(interact)→口調を変える内に会話タイプの変更を追加 ** 自物件でドア生成を使った場合の動作を変更 ** PCにも口調を設定できるように ** ADDT DLL 5版の機能を一部(Level1まで)実装 ** ctalkの書式を追加、変更 ** i干渉する(interact)→名前をつけるでランダムな名前をつけられるように ** 畑で畑のマップチップを使えるように ** 追加要素の表記色を変えられるようにupdate ** 自物件ならばどこでも自宅警備を命じることができるように ** グローバルマップ上の建物を個別に差し替え出来るように ** 自宅物件にいるNPCの挙動を変更できるように ** セリフを吹き出しにて表示できるようにupdate ** PCC画像が連番でなくても読み込めるようにNew! * ペット関係 ** ペットの交渉に入る経験値の上限を開放 ** 願うことでフィートを初期化を出来るように ** ペットが敵を倒した時に信仰の深さと経験値が取得できるように ** アイテムの受け渡し時にペットが装備の変更を行わないように ** ダンジョンでもペットに栽培の仕事を任せられるように ** 自分にi干渉する(interact)に全員黙らせる（喋らせる）を追加 ** 滞在中、仕事を任せたペットが階層をまたいで移動しないように ** 滞在中、仕事を任せたペットは紐による接近が発生しないように * 未分類 ** 自宅での階層移動時に毎回出迎えるか選択できるように ** ペット以外のNPCの選択肢から婚約を申し込むを外せるように ** お客さんが来た時のメイドさんの台詞に対応する書式を追加 ** ダンジョン内で妹猫イベントが発生にしたときにダイアログを出すように ** すくつにボスが存在している時のBGMを変更 ** 魔石ダンジョンの最深部にボスが存在している時のBGMを変更 ** BGMの再生方法にGuruGuruSMF4を追加 ** 武器格闘時の装備メッセージを変更 ** 近接攻撃時の攻撃メッセージを短縮できるようにupdate ** レシピ画面でカーソルの位置を記憶するように ** 使わないレシピを非表示に ** BJをする際スキルトラックとペットのHPゲージを非表示に ** 武器にポーションを混ぜる際、弓銃の代わりに矢弾に塗るように ** oomExの追加要素の操作説明を追加 ** 探知で表示される方角が4方向から8方向に * 拡張設定一覧 システム関係 D穴を掘る(dig)を押さなくても壁に体当りすることで採掘を行えるように 2015-09-05 Hを押すことで有効・無効を切り替えられます 有効になっている間は左下の状態欄に採掘と表示されます 任意のキーに変えるにはomake_config.txtに key_autodig. = "H"を追加し"H"の部分を書き換えてください Ctrlを押しながら果実の木に乗ることで果物をもぎとれるように 2015-09-05 自分が所有しているもの限定で、果実の木の上に乗った時に木に向かってb体当たりする(bash)をしているのと同じ動作になります 複数重なっている場合有効なのは一つのみです Ctrlを押しながら作物の上に乗ることで自動で収穫できるように 2015-09-18 作物の上に乗った時にgアイテムを取る(get)をしているのと同じ動作になります 芽の状態だろうと枯れていようと問答無用で摘み取ります ある称号をonにしていると実が成っているものだけを摘み取れるように 装備をエンチャントでフィルタリングできるように 2016-01-24 高品質装備が入手しやすくなった分確認する手間が増えたので 調べる、置く、拾う、食べる、装備するアイテムの選択、渡すアイテム画面、売り買い画面の時に q飲む(quaff)を押すことで適用するフィルタを選べます カテゴリもしくは単一エンチャントを指定、さらに継承マーク付き、エンチャント強度の追加指定ができます 検索結果は昇順降順で並び替えできるようになりました 装備情報欄の拡張を使用している場合3ページ目にヒットしたエンチャントが表示されます 未鑑定状態の装備は対象になりません 参考画像：武具屋で強度300以上のスキル上昇がついたものだけを表示している例 参考：ore_hack 装備情報欄の拡張 2015-09-05 利便性の向上 /メッセージログを表示(log)で属性+継承マークエンチャント←→主能力維持+無効の2パターンの切り替えができます 参考：ore_hack ダメージをポップアップできるようにupdate 2016-05-02 楽しそうだったので 参考画像：左から通常ダメージ表示、追加攻撃をまとめる、回避、見切りで回避された場合、HEX・バフ、状態異常となっています ; ダメージ表示 : ダメージを表示するかしないか選べます ; 表示方法 : なんかいろいろ選べます 主に多刀流や追加ダメージマシマシの生き武器、多ペット等でダメージ表示しきれない時用です 現在は近接攻撃のみ :; 追加攻撃をまとめる :: 武器ダメージ+属性ダメージ追加や属性付与等をまとめたダメージの2種を表示 :; 一本ごとにまとめる :: 手に持った武器ごとにダメージをまとめて表示 :; すべてまとめる :: 何本武器があろうとすべてのダメージをまとめて1回で表示 ; HEX・バフ : これらが掛かった時、消えた時に表示するか選べます ; 状態異常 : これらが掛かった時、治った時に表示するか選べます ; 回避 : 攻撃が当たらなかった時に表示するか選べます 表示方法でダメージをまとめていた場合はそちらが優先され、該当部分が全てミスだった場合のみ表示されます ; ～を発動する : エンチャントから発動した魔法もダメージ表記でまとめる対象にします ; フォントサイズ・表示スピード : 読んで字のごとく 参考：baby,mma スキルトラックを拡張update 2016-05-02 最大で20個、魔法や大魔法も選べるように 表示量が多くなるので分かりやすいようにカテゴリごとに色分け 等幅フォントを利用している時のみ数値が綺麗に並ぶように ペットが存在している限りペットに割り当てたスキルトラックが消えないように 20個まで表示できるようになった関係上、ペットのHPゲージは右側推奨です 参考画像 ; スキルトラック拡張 : ここで通常のスキルトラックを使うか拡張版を使うか選択します 軽量を選ぶとカテゴリごとにテキストをまとめて一度に表示するので描画負荷が若干少なくなります ; 潜在表示 : 魔法の潜在も表示するか選べます ; 魔法ストック表示 : 魔法ストックを表示するか選べます また、ストックが0になった場合トラックから外すかもここで設定します 参考：mma Iでスキルトラックの表示非表示を切り替えられるように 2015-09-05 Iを押すことで切り替えられます 任意のキーに変えるにはomake_config.txtに key_info. = "I"を追加し"I"の部分を書き換えてください *ターゲットを指定(target)の情報を拡張 2015-09-05 いろいろな情報が見れるようになります 参考画像 ; ターゲット表示拡張 : 通常のターゲット表示を使うか拡張版を使うか選択します ; HEX+バフ : 聖なる盾や沈黙の霧などアイコンが個別に用意されているものを表示するか選べます ; 特殊弾 : 現在装備中の矢弾についている特殊弾と現在使用している特殊弾を表示するか選べます この機能はPCとペットのみです ; 耐性 : 各耐性を表示するか選べます 10で完全耐性、いわゆる属性ダメージ無効状態です ; 状態異常 : 盲目や酔い状態など個別のアイコンがない状態異常を表示するか選べます 詳細を選ぶと残りターン数も表示します ; HPMP : HPMPを表示するか選べます 簡易だと割合で、詳細でステータスそのものが表示されます ; ロックオン : 選択したキャラクターが現在ターゲットしている標的が表示されます 赤い枠が攻撃目標、青い枠が支援目標、左下の数字が狙う順番となっています user/graphic/target.bmpを適当に差し替えて使ってください 一部文字の処理方法を追加 2015-09-05 mesを呼び出す回数が約半分になるのでダメージ表示、スキルトラックを大量表示している際に多少は軽くなる、はずです スキルトラックを拡張も参考に 参考：mmah キャラクターシートの表示を拡張 2016-01-24 利便性の向上 神の祝福飯を切り替えるタイミングや肉まんを食べる時の目安に また、ペットも信仰の深さを利用するようになったがPCに比べて把握しにくいので 拡張設定4から変更可能 * 運、信仰の深さを可視化 * 潜在が最大まで高くなると青に、潜在が限りなく低くなると赤色に 演奏等クエストの残り時間、現在ポイントの表示 2015-09-05 利便性の向上 現在ポイントなので演奏ではあくまで目安程度に 店の品揃え更新時間を表示 2015-09-05 利便性の向上 時間を潰して何度も話しかけるのは手間なので 魔術師の収穫高速化 2015-09-05 利便性の向上 無駄に時間がかかるので短縮してみました レシピ作成上限を10→100に変更 2015-09-05 称号の効果として実装しています ただし100個指定してもよほど満腹度が高くないと途中で餓死ダメージが入って中断されます 一部動作時にスタック処理を追加 2015-09-05 料理、読書、杖使用時に同じ回数のものがスタックされるようになります 参考：mma 自作魔法の初期設定を確認できるように 2015-09-12 たくさん作るとどれがどうだったか混乱することもあるので 自作魔法の情報欄を拡張して実装 Ctrlを押しながら移動することで種を植えることができるように 2015-10-12 移動予定地にアイテムやオブジェクトがない場合、選ばれた種の中からランダムで種を植えます 選ばれる種はショートカット登録されていて、大事なものに指定していないインベントリ内にあるものになります 現在の装備を保存、読み込みできるように 2016-01-24 装備画面で"*"を押すことで現在の装備を保存できるようになります "/"を押すことで保存した装備セットを読み込み現在の装備と置き換わります また、装備画面でショートカットキーを押すと対応したスロットのデータが即座に読み込まれます 個別に判定できないためスタックしている装備は対象外になります 装備セットの操作をしたあと装備ウィンドウが閉じていたのを開いたままにするよう変更 "z"で装備情報を切り替えていない時のみ動作します 参考：mma スキルに応じてオートで装備できるように 2015-11-07 装備画面で"q"を押しスキルを選択することで手持ちの中から選択したエンチャントが付いているものを自動的に装備します mmaとは異なりスキルのみが対象です "z"で装備情報を切り替えていない時のみ動作します 参考：mma mma,baby同梱のカスタムゴッドの特殊能力に対応 2016-01-24 呪いのフウリ、炯眼のマユマカ、炎の巫女『フラメア』に対応 従属設定には未対応 参考: mma,baby 魔道具を合成して強化できるように 2016-01-24 同種ポーション調合と同様に強化値がつきます 合成材料には使用回数が1以上の杖が必要です 合成後の使用回数は1固定になります 支配の杖、願いの杖は対象となりません 強化値が上がるごとに充填限界が増加、充填失敗時の破裂率が低下します 威力、成功率等には影響を及ぼしません 武器に塗れるポーションを追加 2016-01-24 毒薬だけではなく盲目,混乱,麻痺,睡眠ポーションも塗れるように それに伴い状態異常強度がポーションのスペルパワー+該当スキルレベルに変更になりました ポーションのスペルパワーには薬師フィートの効果ものります 何が塗られているかは武器の詳細画面から確認できます キャラメイク時称号を一番最初に決めるように 2016-03-30 キャラメイクをしやすくするため 情報屋にネフィア一覧を追加 2016-03-30 利便性向上のため 冒険者がPTを組んだことで探索範囲が広がり情報をより得られるようになった、とかそんな感じでテキトーに脳内補完してください 参考：ore_hack 店に非売品エリアを設定できるように 2016-03-30 必要が無い場合はオフにしていたほうが余計な処理をしない分日付変更時の負荷が減ります 参考：ore_hack アイテムの状態によってインベントリで非表示になるようにupdate! 2016-05-02 保持指定したアイテムは食べる、置く、投げる際に表示されないように 空っぽの箱は開ける際に表示されないように ショートカットから開ける際に空っぽの箱で止まることがなくなりました 調合で効果が限定されるアイテムを選んだ際、混ぜる対象に無意味なアイテムが表示されないように 解読済みの古書物は読む際に表示されないように 滞在者の移動で選択中のキャラの位置がミニマップに表示されるように 2016-03-30 ダンジョンなどNPCが多いところはどこにどのキャラが居るのか分からなくなるので 差し替える場合はminimap.bmpの30pxから6px分を適当に編集してください バランスに関わる大きな変更 食品店の仕様を変更 2015-09-05 店の規模を上げ過ぎるとジャンクフードばかり並んでまともに食材が並ばないためその救済です また、肉や卵、魚もスタックして販売されるようになります 特製肉まんじゅうのレシピを実装 2015-09-12 ペットとより長く冒険できるように入手手段を増やしました 必要な物は高レベル料理スキルと以下の材料です ただし分裂生物やカスタムNPC、誰のものだったか分からない心臓は使えません * 小麦粉 * 食塩水 * ドラゴンの死体 * 心臓 鍵開け周りの仕様を変更 2015-09-05 スキルを上げやすくして高レベル盗賊ネフィアにも挑戦しやすくするための変更です * 鍵開け時の追加ボーナスを若干減らし、その分上限を上げるように * 箱の解錠に失敗した時でも成功度に応じて経験値が若干はいるように * ボーナスの上限を上げたので店の規模に応じて小さな宝くじ箱のレベルが上がるように 不思議な巻物で取得できる魔法の確率を調整 2015-09-05 魔法書が存在しない魔法が優先的に選ばれるようになります 0で通常と同じ、5で大体50％くらいになります 自宅かダンジョンにメイドさんや料理を任せたペットがいる場合、飢餓になった時に料理を作ってくれるように 2015-09-05 自宅改装中の餓死を防ぎます 出される食事は宿屋の食事と同効果です テキストの変更は ctalkの書式を追加、変更を参照 オートセーブを無効化できるように 2015-09-05 ハウスドームやムーンゲート、不思議のネフィアの階層移動時のオートセーブは無効化できません ; ちょっと : 給料振込み、マテリアルイベント、NPCが潜在ポーションを飲んだ時のオートセーブを無効化 プレイヤーが意図していないセーブを防ぐにはこれで十分だと思います ; まあまあ : ちょっと+フィールド移動、遺伝子合成、睡眠時のオートセーブを無効化 ; たくさん : 基本的なオートセーブをすべて無効 祝福された名前の巻物では最初にページ数を選べるように 2015-09-05 利便性の向上 今後祝福された名前の巻物ではなく願いの効果に変更するかもしれません 連続魔法を若干強力なものに 2016-03-30 2発で通常と同等、3発で通常よりも与えるダメージが大きくなる程度に変更 期待値的には1.4倍とかそこら辺です 強すぎる、弱すぎる等意見ありましたらどうぞ 設定により適用するか選択できるように変更 ショートテレポート・テレポートの飛ぶ範囲を変更 2015-09-12 ショートテレポートは視界範囲内、テレポートは視界範囲外に飛ぶように 参考画像：左が変更前、右が変更後 冒険者として引き継いだペットの仕様を変更 2015-09-12 引き継ぎ時に友好度もある程度引き継ぎ、また友好度に応じて引退しにくくなります 雇用を利用して仲間にする前に引退してしまうのをある程度まで防ぎます 物質感知を少し便利に 2015-09-12 左下ミニマップに階段、扉、罠、マテリアルポイント、小さなメダルの位置が表示されるように 適当にuser/graphic/minimap.bmpを差し替えてご利用ください map描画に使われている変数の未使用領域を使っています ヴァリアント移行の際はご注意ください NPCが異なる職業で登場する確率が上昇New! 2016-05-02 カスタム職業をより活用するため 設定から3段階で設定可能 職業初期装備の設定を追加New! 2016-05-02 いくつか強化値の高い装備が手に入りにくいものがあるのでその緩和 oo_class.csvのequipの項目を編集しなければ影響ないのでお好みでどうぞ ; 11 : 狩り人の改造版 手袋や軽靴を装備 ; 12 : 中世騎士っぽいもの ; 13 : 農民っぽいもの ; 14 : 戦闘できない貴族っぽいもの 差し替え・RP関係 FFHPが有効の時、果実の木を種類ごとに差し替えできるように 2015-09-05 user/graphic/fruitTrees.bmpをお好みでカスタマイズしてください 左からリンゴ、さくらんぼ、苺、レモン、夏ミカン、ブドウ、妹となっています というか素材ロダ5145が素晴らしいのでそれを利用させてもらえばいいんじゃないかな 家具の方向指定で擬似的に差し替えしている場合以下の動作となっていますが、どちらかにしたほうが無難かと思います * 実が成っている状態はoomExの設定が優先 * 実がない状態だと方向指定が優先、つまり実がない状態でも果実の木が表示される メイドさんのポートレートとキャラチップを差し替え出来るように 2015-09-05 ガーンナさんを自分好みにカスタマイズ！ 家具を方向指定して置くときに家具のグラフィックも表示するように 2015-09-05 利便性の向上 参考画像 自物件用のマップチップを使えるように 2015-09-05 user/graphicにmap1.bmpが存在している場合、自物件ではそちらを使うように 読み込み先を自物件とその他で分けただけなので水場や壁などのマップチップ設定は通常のmap1.bmpと同じです クイックロードや脱出等で自物件から他の場所へ移動した時マップが自物件のままになることがありますが仕様です i干渉する(interact)→口調を変える内に会話タイプの変更を追加 2015-09-05 選ぶ度に順繰りに変わっていきます 参考）一人称：頼む際の語尾 # 私：お願いしますわ # あたし：頼むよ # わたし：頼むわ # 自分：頼むわ… # わらわ：頼むぞよ # 手前：お頼み申し上げます # みゅー：おねがいにゃ 自物件でドア生成を使った場合の動作を変更 2015-09-05 閉じたドアに使うことでドアの種類を変更できるように 掛ける度に順繰りに変わっていきます # SF風 # 日本風 # 牢屋 # 通常 参考：mma PCにも口調を設定できるように 2015-09-05 試験的に実装 抜けている箇所があったら報告お願いします 参考：baby,mma ADDT DLL 5版の機能を一部実装 2015-09-05 変数やポートレイト変更、選択肢システムは使えません 詳しい書式はElona_ADDTのReadmeや Elonaテキスト改造まとめwikiの該当ページを見てください 一部正常に動作しない条件式がありますがdll側の問題なのでこちらでは対応できません ctalkの書式を追加、変更 2016-03-30 ; %txtmidare,JP : みだれうちを使用した時のメッセージ みだれうち！の部分 ; %txtgodskill(スキル識別子),JP : 神の技能を使用した時のメッセージ 豊穣祭の始まりだ！とかアローレイン！とかの部分 ; %txtenchantelem(スキル識別子),JP : 属性付与をした時のメッセージ ○○は武器に○○属性を付与した。の部分 ; %txtactbefore(スキル識別子),JP %txtactafter(スキル識別子),JP : omakeの属性付与、omake_overhaulの神の強力な技能にも対応 属性付与は663～673、神の強力な技能は761～778となっています カスタムゴッドの技能には未対応です ; %txthurt1,JP : 痛手を負った時のメッセージ ; %txthurt2,JP : 苦痛にもだえた時のメッセージ ; %txthurt3,JP : 悲痛な叫び声を上げた時のメッセージ ; %txthousecooking,JP : 自物件で料理をつくるか聞く時 ; %txthousecookingyes,JP : 頼まれた場合 ; %txthousecookingno,JP : 断られた場合 ; %txtmaid2,jp : お客さんが来た時のメイドさんの台詞に対応する書式 {ref}で現在のお客さんの数が表示されます ; %txtawake,JP : 眠りから目覚めた時のメッセージ ; %txtnight,JP : 睡眠をとる時のメッセージ ; %txtdrunkkarami,JP : 酔って絡んだ時のメッセージ ; %txtdrunkkaramare,JP : 酔って絡まれた時のメッセージ ; %txtnpcpos0,JP : 居場所を決めるとき ; %txtnpcpos1,JP : 適当にぶらぶらしてと頼んだとき ; %txtnpcpos2,JP : 周辺にいてと頼んだとき ; %txtnpcpos3,JP : 動かないでと頼んだとき ; %txtnpcpos4,JP : 付いてきてと頼んだとき ; %txtfood1_○_□,JP : ○に料理ランク、□にアイテム識別子 ジャンクフードやハーブなど料理できないものは料理ランク0 ; %txtfood2_○_□,JP : ○に料理ランク、□に食品カテゴリ（下参照） 1 = 肉　2 = 野菜　3 = 果実　　4 = アピの実 5 = 麺　6 = 魚　　7 = 小麦粉　8 = 卵 ; %txtmeat_○_□,JP : ○に料理ランク、□にモンスター識別子 死体用 ; %txtegg_○_□,JP : ○に料理ランク、□にモンスター識別子 卵用 ; %txtjerky_□,JP : □にモンスター識別子 干し肉用 ; %txtfished_○_□,JP : ○に料理ランク、□に釣果識別子 釣りで釣れる魚用 ; %txtmilk2_□,JP : □にモンスター識別子 乳を飲んだ時 ; %txtmilkcurse2_□,JP : □にモンスター識別子 呪われた乳を飲んだ時 該当したものを食べた（飲んだ）際に発言します _□_□_□の形で識別子を連結する事で複数の種類に対応可（ただし%txtfood2,JPを除く） 例として食べ物がステーキの時発言させたければ%txtfood2_9_1,JP ステーキの中でもドラゴン系の肉の時に発言させたいならば%txtmeat_9_120_121_122_123_124_125,JP 肉まんじゅうならば%txtfood1_0_775,JPと言った具合に 発言の判定順は人肉フィート→腐った食べ物→meat→egg→jerky→fished→food1→food2→%txt1_2,JP～%txt9saiko,JP→デフォルトセリフ %txtmeat_9_120_121_122_123_124_125,JP、%txtmeat_9_120,JPのように同一書式内で識別子が複数マッチした場合ランダムで発言するものが決まります 参考：baby,mma,elm i干渉する(interact)→名前をつけるでランダムな名前をつけられるように 2015-09-05 種族名では味気ないが自分で名前をつけるセンスが無いという時に %rndNameと書いた部分がランダムネームで置き換わります 畑で畑のマップチップを使えるように 2015-09-05 畑も改装しやすくするため 追加要素の表記色を変えられるようにupdate 2016-05-02 ダメージ表示,スキルトラック拡張,セリフポップアップも参照 user/ccolor.txtのコメントを参考に編集してください defaultや空行、設定がおかしい場合はoom本体で設定している色になります 自物件ならばどこでも自宅警備を命じることができるように 2015-09-12 倉庫番にしたり店主以外の店員にしてみたり グローバルマップ上の建物を個別に差し替え出来るように 2015-11-07 グローバルマップ上でi干渉する(interact)ことで建物を個別に差し替えることができるようになります 画像の差し替え、色の変更が可能です 差し替える画像はuser/graphic/にmapchip*.bmpの形式で置いてください *は1から50までの数字になり、画像サイズは48*48限定です adataのみ使用領域を使っているので他ヴァリアントに移行する場合は注意してください 一応コンソールから「resetchipm」を使うことで初期化出来ます 自宅物件にいるNPCの挙動を変更できるように 2016-03-30 カスタムNPCで言うaiCalm.を変更します 娼婦や清掃員、吟遊詩人など特殊な行動をするキャラは変更できず、通常NPCをこれらと同じ行動にすることもできません その際のダイアログのメッセージ変更はカスタムトークで可能です 非戦闘時の移動AIがなんかおかしくなったと思ったらコンソールからfixai+キャラNo.でデフォルトの設定に戻すことができます 参考：mma セリフを吹き出しにて表示できるように 2016-05-02 「」で囲まれたセリフを発言したキャラの上に吹き出しとして表示します その際[]で指定した色は反映されず、♪1で表示されるハートマークもただの♪として置換されます 吹き出しの色やフォント変更も可能です ; セリフポップアップ : 同キャラが発言した場合最新の吹き出しだけ表示するか、過去の吹き出しも残すか選択 ; フォントサイズ、表示速度 : 見ての通り ; 透明度 : 100～256まで、低いほど透明になります ; 断末魔 : 発言したキャラクターが死んでいる場合、吹き出しがすぐに消えます PCC画像が連番でなくても読み込めるようにNew! 2016-05-02 利便性向上のため 連番、飛ばすの場合はテンキー1,3,7,9で±10ずつ動かせます "pcc_hair_1.bmp","pcc_hair_2.bmp","pcc_hair_7.bmp","pcc_hair_9.bmp"が存在する場合、以下の動作になります ; 通常 : 従来の動作 抜けがあったらそこで止まります ; 連番 : 0,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...999 ファイルが存在しなくても常に999まで表示されます ; 飛ばす : 0,1,2,7,9 ファイルが存在しない場合、次に存在しているファイルまで飛ばします ペット関係 ペットの交渉に入る経験値の上限を開放 2015-09-05 上限値が低く交渉に経験値を入れようと思ったら鉱石を小分けにして何度も渡さないといけないので 額に応じて経験値が入るようになります 願うことでフィートを初期化を出来るように 2015-09-05 間違って違うフィートをとってしまった時の救済策です ペットフィート、もしくはpetfeatと願うことで初期化されます フィートを増やすものではないので注意してください ペットが敵を倒した時に信仰の深さと経験値が取得できるように 2015-09-05 ペットの信仰の深さは上げにくく一度信仰を決めたら改宗しにくいため * ペットから見て異教徒となるモンスターを倒した時のみ経験値を入手 * 相手の信仰スキルが自分よりも高いともらえる経験値が若干増加 * 分裂フラグ持ちのモンスターを倒した場合は経験値、信仰の深さともに入手不可 アイテムの受け渡し時にペットが装備の変更を行わないように 2015-09-05 食事を渡したりするたびに装備を指示するのは煩わしいため 弊害として装備自体を渡しても装備しなくなるのできちんと装備欄から装備させてあげてください ダンジョンでもペットに栽培の仕事を任せられるように 2015-09-05 ダンジョンを大規模農園として活用している人も多いと思われるので 自分にi干渉する(interact)に全員黙らせる（喋らせる）を追加 2015-09-12 ログが大量に流れるのを任意で防止するため 黙らせるの仕様+ダイアログ系会話以外の発言をしなくなります ペットと自宅警備員のみ効果があります 滞在中、仕事を任せたペットが階層をまたいで移動しないように 2016-03-30 より凝った改装を可能にするため 滞在中、仕事を任せたペットは紐による接近が発生しないように 2016-03-30 より凝った改装を可能にするため 未分類 自宅での階層移動時に毎回出迎えるか選択できるように 2015-09-05 階段を昇り降りするたびおかえりーと言われるのは不自然な点もあるので 対象となるのは%txtwelcome,JPの部分だけです ペット以外のNPCの選択肢から婚約を申し込むを外せるように 2015-09-05 操作ミスで望まない結婚をするのを防げるように お客さんが来た時のメイドさんの台詞に対応する書式を追加 2015-09-05 ctalkの書式を追加、変更を参照 ダンジョン内で妹猫イベントが発生にしたときにダイアログを出すように 2015-09-05 多刀流や多ペットだとログの流れが早すぎて発生しているかわからないことがあるため すくつにボスが存在している時のBGMを変更 2015-09-05 ボスが居る場合mcBossが流れます 魔石ダンジョンの最深部にボスが存在している時のBGMを変更 2015-09-05 討伐フラグが建っていない場合mcLastBossが流れます BGMの再生方法にGuruGuruSMF4を追加 2015-09-05 GuruGuruSMFはスタンダードMIDIファイルをループ再生するdllです。 エンターブレイン社、RPGツクール2000以降のループ仕様(CC#111)をサポートしております。 冒頭の無音がなくなりループが途切れなくなります またこの再生方式を選んでる場合のみBGMの音量変更ができます 注意点としてこの方式を選んでる場合起動時に若干時間がかかります 武器格闘時の装備メッセージを変更 2015-09-05 装備メッセージが両手持ち優先で武器格闘の適正重量と噛み合っていなかったので 近接攻撃時の攻撃メッセージを短縮できるようにupdate 2016-05-02 追加ダメージや多刀流だとログが流れるのが早いので 短縮のされ方がダメージ表記と連動するように変更 レシピ画面でカーソルの位置を記憶するように 2015-09-12 利便性向上 使わないレシピを非表示に 2015-09-18 レシピ画面でアーティファクト合成を非表示に カスタムレシピ、アーティファクト合成のレシピを非生成に 今のところ使い道がなく、これを拡張する予定もないため BJをする際スキルトラックとペットのHPゲージを非表示に 2015-09-18 大量に表示していたり解像度が低い状態でプレイをするとカードに被ったりして見辛いので 武器にポーションを混ぜる際、弓銃の代わりに矢弾に塗るように 2016-01-24 イメージ的な修正です oomExの追加要素の操作説明を追加 2016-01-24 下の方のショートカット説明欄に追加されています 探知で表示される方角が4方向から8方向に 2016-03-30 ネフィア一覧処理用に作ったものをせっかくなので流用 拡張設定一覧 拡張設定3(表示) ; ダメージ表示 :　表示方法 :　　HEX+バフ :　　状態異常 :　　回避 :　　～を発動する :　フォントサイズ :　表示速度 ; セリフポップアップ :　フォントサイズ :　表示速度 :　透明度 :　断末魔 拡張設定4(表示) ; ターゲット表示拡張 :　HEX+バフ :　特殊弾 :　耐性 :　状態異常 :　HPMP :　ロックオン ; スキルトラック拡張 :　潜在表示 :　魔法ストック表示 ; 果実の木個別差し替え 拡張設定5(システム) ; 装備品情報拡張 ; 婚約非表示 ; midi音量（GGSMF限定） ; ダメージテキスト短縮 ; フォントスタイル ; 階層移動時の出迎え無効 ; キャラシート拡張 ; 滞在者階層移動無効 ; 非売品エリア ; アイテム非表示 ; 滞在者の紐無効 ; 着せ替え操作変更 拡張設定6(バランス) ; 鍵開け ; ペット　交渉 ; ペット　信仰 ; 不思議な巻物 ; オートセーブ無効 ; 餓死警告 ; 食品店の品揃え ; ペットの自動装備無効 ; テレポート範囲変更 ; 連続魔法修正 ; 物質感知の描画変更 ; ランダムな職業 Category:Modify Category:Elona variants